Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
The Domain Name System (DNS) is a naming system for services, computers or other resources connected to the Internet. DNS translates easy-to-remember domain names to the numerical IP addresses needed for connection to computer services and devices worldwide. The DNS system also acts like a network. For example, if one DNS server cannot translate a particular domain name, it can send a request to another DNS server, and so on, until the correct IP address is found and returned.
DNS names are publicly available from a domain name registrar. A person or entity registers their domain name and an associated IP address and any member of the public that uses the domain name in a browser is directed to a website at the IP address. Sometimes restrictions are placed on entering the website, but, nonetheless, a DNS resolver does provide the IP address to the requester. Consequently, domain names and their associated addresses are considered publicly available information.